Kingdom of Naruto Pallas
by Raskal21
Summary: Kerajaan yang merupakan pusat dari seluruh alam semesta, ada cinta, tangis, drama, dan lain nya. kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh satu dari tiga pangeran olympus, Naruto Pallas. kerajaan yang melambangkan kedamaian dan kemajuan. ( Fic ini gabungan dari banyak anime, book, dan lain nya, harap di maklumi )
1. Prolog

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Dunia ini terbagi atas triliyunan dimensi yang mempunyai segala kelebihan dan kekurangan nya. masing-masing dimensi mempunyai tokoh yang mirip rupa nya satu sama lain, walau tak semua nya punya sifat dan karakter yang sama. contoh nya, di dimensi 1 ada tokoh A, maka di dimensi 2 pun ada tokoh A walau ada perbedaan di masa lalu dan sifat nya

Antar triliyunan dimensi itu ada sebuah celah yang jadi penghubung antar dimensi yang disebut dengan "Celah Dimensi"

Di celah dimensi ini lah hidup para dewa dewi yang kuasa yang terbagi ke dalam parthenon-parthenon wilayah nya.

Seperti Yunani Parthenon yang di pimpin oleh Dewa Langit, Zeus. Shinto Parthenon yang di pimpin oleh Dewi Matahari, Amaterasu. dan parthenon-parthenon lain nya.

Tapi, ada seorang dewa yang telah menciptakan dimensi khusus di celah dimensi sebagai kerajaan nya. Dia lah Naruto Pallas, Putra Hades dan Athena.

Naruto Pallas adalah salah satu dari tiga pangeran olympus. Ia memiliki rambut kuning keemasan, dengan jambang membingkai wajah. Mata nya berwarna abu-abu badai. kulitnya putih, tubuh nya berotot tak berlebihan yang menambah daya tarik nya

Demi menjaga perdamaian, ia menciptakan dimensi khusus yang bahkan tak bisa dimasuki oleh sesama dewa

Naruto Pallas membagi wilayah nya menjadi tiga bagian, wilayah laut yang di serahkan kepada pangeran olympus lain nya, yaitu Isseiphone dan wilayah udara yang di serahkan kepada pangeran olympus terakhir, Zalleon

Isseiphone adalah Putera Poseidon dan Persephone. Ia memiliki rambut biru laut, mata nya berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan, tubuh nya berotot di padukan dengan kulit nya yang kecokelatan terbakar matahari, seakan menambah kesempurnaan nya.

Di lain tempat, Zalleon adalah Putra Zeus dan Hera. ia memiliki rambut kuning listrik, mata nya berwarna kuning kebiru-biruan listrik, kulit nya putih, badan nya berotot namun tak berlebihan.

Tiga sosok ini lah yang menjaga keseimbangan dan perdamaian dimensi ciptaan Naruto Pallas.

\--

Profil Kerajaan Naruto Pallas :

1\. Terdiri dari 1 Pulau utama, 1882 Pulau Besar, 2938 Pulau Menengah, dan 7210 Pulau Kecil, 1022 Pulau melayang

2\. Pulau utama di kelilingi oleh daratan berbentuk lingkaran yang memisahkan pulau utama dan pulau sekitar nya

3\. Pulau utama terdiri dari 7 tingkat dataran :

a. Tingkat 1 : Hutan, Pedesaan, Kota Kecil

b. Tingkat 2 : Pertanian, Perkebunan, Peternakan

c. Tingkat 3 : Pertambangan, Kota Industri

d. Tingkat 4 : Kota Besar, Taman Hiburan, Pasar, Bank, Sekolah Umum

e. Tingkat 5 : Taman Bunga, Perpustakaan, Akademi, Rumah Sakit Utama

f. Tingkat 6 : Kota Peradilan Enies Lobby, Penjara Bawah Air Impel Down

g. Tingkat 7 : Istana Naruto Pallas, Palladium

4\. Mata Uang kerajaan Naruto Pallas, yaitu Pallan

5\. 3 Energi Utama di Kerajaan Naruto Pallas, yaitu Sihir, Chakra, Nen

6\. Akademi di Pallas Kingdom di masuki pada usia 6 tahun, selama 6 tahun.

\- Tahun 1 : Dasar Energi, Pengetahuan Dasar

\- Tahun 2 : Pembagian Potensi Energi, Pengetahuan Menengah

\- Tahun 3 : Pengetahuan Menengah Lanjutan

\- Tahun 4 : Pembagian Kelompok sebanyak 3 orang per kelompok, Pengetahuan tingkat tinggi, Misi

\- Tahun 5 : Pengetahuan tingkat tinggi lanjutan, misi

\- Tahun 6 : Ujian Kelulusan

7\. Kerajaan penghasil tanaman obat, dan perhiasan terbaik di dunia. Kerajaan ini juga penghasil ilmuwan terbanyak di dunia.

\--

Profil Kerajaan Isseiphone :

1\. terletak di dasar samudera

2\. terdiri dari 1 pulau utama, di kelilingi 2018 pulau kecil, dan 281 pulau menengah yang melayang di antara permukaan laut dan dasar laut

3\. di kelilingi oleh pusaran air dan terumbu karang

4\. penghasil mutiara terbaik di dunia

5\. pulau utama terdiri dari 3 tingkat dataran :

a. tingkat 1 : wilayah bebas hukum, Tempat pembuangan akhir di kerajaan

b. tingkat 2 : kota hiburan, pertanian, peternakan, kota industri, kota penduduk

c. tingkat 3 : Istana Isseiphone, Atlanta. Markas utama pasukan kerajaan

6\. mata uang kerajaan yaitu Atlos

7\. tak terdapat akademi di kerajaan ini, karena memang bagi para rakyat kerajaan yang ingin belajar, langsung belajar di Kerajaan nya para Cendikiawan, Naruto Pallas

\--

Profil Kerajaan Zalleon :

1\. terletak di langit

2\. terdiri dari 1 pulau utama, 847 pulau menengah, 1032 pulau kecil. seluruh pulau mengambang di atas langit berbahan awan

3\. pulau utama terdiri dari 5 tingkatan dataran :

a. tingkat 1 : wilayah pertambangan, pertanian, peternakan

b. tingkat 2 : kota industri

c. tingkat 3 : kota penduduk, pasar, kota hiburan

d. tingkat 4 : Markas Pasukan Kerajaan, Perpustakaan, Bank

e. tingkat 5 : Istana Zalleon, Zellos

4\. mata uang kerajaan yaitu Zallium

5\. tidak terdapat akademi di kerajaan ink, karena pelajar langsung di kirim ke kerajaan Naruto Pallas


	2. Pangeran Musim Dingin

malam yang dingin di musim dingin semakin dingin, cahaya lampu tak mampu menerangi dataran tingkat pertama kerajaan pallas yang tengah di terpa badai salju.

di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan bata, seorang wanita muda tengah berusaha antara hidup dan mati nya melahirkan seorang anak.

"Aaaahhhhhh"

teriakan kesakitan itu bergema di tengah sunyi nya keadaan, miris seakan tak sanggup lagi hidup dan lebih memilih jatuh ke pangkuan kematian

"Tahan, sayangku. aku yakin kamu bisa, cinta" ujar seorang pria dengan hawa dan kharisma kepemimpinan nya. mata nya yang berkilat tegas melembut melihat kearah salah seorang wanita kesayangan nya.

"Sebentar lagi bu, anda harus berjuang, demi diri anda, kebahagiaan anda, cinta anda, dan terutama anak anda" ucap seorang wanita muda di samping pria itu. mata nya berwarna keperakan, begitu pula rambut dan tubuh nya bercahaya keperakan, di belakang nya tersandang tas yang berisi anak panah.

"SAAKITTTT!!!" teriak wanita yang tengah berjuang hidup dan mati kesakitan, keringat bercucur deras dari tubuh nya.

"Bagaimana ini, Artemis? aku belum pernah melihat Valencia kesakitan seperti ini" tanya pria itu kepada wanita di samping nya yang ternyata adalah Artemis, Dewi Bulan, Perburuan, Alam liar, wabah, dan kelahiran.

"Jangan panik, Naruto! Pria pasti sudah pingsan kalau merasakan sakit seperti ini, tapi wanita itu kuat" tegas Artemis kepada pria yang ternyata merupakan raja kerajaan ini, Naruto Pallas.

"Sedikit lagi bu, kepala nya sudah keluar, dorong terus bu, dorong terus" semangat Artemis pada Valencia.

tak lama berselang

"Oek, Oek, Oek"

tangisan bayi bergema di tengah sunyi nya hutan. tangis itu mengundang tangis lain nya, baik dari Valencia sang ibu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan juga berasal dari Naruto, sang ayah.

"Terima kasih sayang ku! kau memberi ku keturunan yang tampan rupa nya, sehat raga nya" ucap Naruto Pallas.

Valencia hanya tersenyum lemah tak mampu berucap apa-apa dikarenakan kelelahan sesudah melahirkan.

"A... Aku... Hosh... Ingin... Hosh... Melihat

A.. Hosh... Anak ku, Lady Artemis" Ucap Valencia kepada Artemis yang tengah menggendong bayi nya.

Artemis menyerahkan sang anak pada ibu nya, kemudian berbisik pelan kepada Naruto.

"Denyut jantung nya semakin melemah"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? cepat tolong dia"

"Ak--"

ucapan artemis terpotong dengan batuk darah valencia

"Valencia" kejut Naruto sambil terus mengalirkan energi dewa nya kepada sang kekasih.

"Tahan lah sebentar, aku akan segera menolong mu" lanjut naruto.

dengan lembut, wanita cantik bermata biru es itu menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ta...ta...tapi kenapa?" tanya naruto setengah kesal setengah kecewa

"apakah kau tak ingin melihat anak kita tumbuh, apakah kau tak ingin mendengar perkataan pertama anak kita, tak inginkah kau melihat langkah pertama anak kita?" lanjut naruto. air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipi nya.

"Bukan begitu tuanku, sungguh aku ingin melihat pertumbuhan anak kita, aku sangat ingin mendengar perkataan pertama nya, aku sangat ingin melihat langkah pertama nya. tapi, aku adalah manusia yang penuh dosa, anak kita hanya akan malu jika tau kebenaran ibu nya" ucap lembut Valencia sambil meneteskan air mata

"Omong kosong, anak kita akan sangat bangga, akan tetap sayang kepada mu meskipun tau kebenaran tentang mu" bantah naruto menggelengkan kepala nya.

hanya tawa lembut valencia yang terdengar sebagai balasan nya.

"anda memang tidak berubah... selalu keras kepala, tidak mau mendengar kan perkataan orang lain" ucap Valencia

"tapi..." gantung valencia

"Aku mencintai mu, sayang ku" ucap nya pada akhir nya. perlahan tangan nya terjatuh, mata nya menutup, diri nya telah jatuh ke pelukan kematian.

Malam itu hanya tangis dua sosok yang terdengar di tengah sunyi nya hutan, sang anak yang kehilangan ibu nya tanpa sempat melihat nya, dan sang dewa yang meratapi kepergian salah satu cinta nya.

sedangkan dewi bulan, Artemis telah pergi karena tau hati nya tak akan sanggup melihat air mata Naruto Pallas. bagaimana pun Naruto Pallas juga merupakan ayah dari putera kembar Artemis walau pun berawal dari suatu kecelakaan. Tepat! orang-orang pada dasar nya hanya tau kalau Artemis adalah dewi perawan, pada kenyataan nya Artemis sendiri telah di perawani oleh Naruto Pallas.

"Nak, Ibu mu adalah manusia yang luar biasa" ucap sang dewa kepada putera nya yang tengah berada di pelukan nya.

"Mulai sekarang nama mu adalah Fuyuhiko, Pangeran yang terlahir di musim dingin" ucap naruto

Naruto memberi Fuyuhiko sebuah liontin berwarna biru es dengan corak putih salju. serta menanamkan perlindungan kepada sang buah hati.

"Maaf nak, tapi aku tak bisa membawa mu bersama ku. aku tak ingin kau merasakan sakit nya pengabaian bersama ku dikarenakan kesibukan ku" sambil menyium lembut kening sang buah hati

perlahan Naruto Pallas meletakkan keranjang berisikan Fuyuhiko kecil dan sepucuk surat penjelasan di depan pintu panti asuhan sederhana

"Aku menyayangi mu, Pangeran musim dinginku, Fuyuhiko"


	3. Lamia, Queen of Libya

10 tahun berlalu

matahari memancarkan sinar nya dengan angkuh menyebabkan laut berkilau indah menerima nya.

Sebuah kota nelayan di negara ini beraktifitas tanpa henti mengabaikan panas nya raja siang yang menerpa mereka.

Pearl Town, kota nelayan paling maju di kerajaan ini terlihat ramai, suara tawar menawar bergema dari ujung ke ujung kota. Agak jauh ke arah hutan, terdapat sebuah bangunan tua namun terjaga. bangunan tua itu telah menampung ribuan anak-anak dari masa ke masa. baik anak-anak yang telah kehilangan orang tua, ataupun di buang oleh orang tua nya

"FU-YU-HI-KO"

teriakan itu bergema di hutan, berasal dari nenek tua bertopi meruncing khas penyihir seperti di film-film.

"KAU MELAKUKAN NYA LAGI BOCAH SIALAN" bentak nya pada seorang bocah yang tengah duduk bersandar di batang pohon raksasa di tengah halaman panti asuhan

bocah yang di teriaki hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, mengingat ini bukan pertama kali nya ia di teriaki seperti itu.

"HOII! KALAU ORANG BICARA LIHAT KESINI DAN DENGARKAN, BOCAH IDIOT" wanita tua itu kembali meneriaki fuyuhiko

Fuyuhiko hanya menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa sih, nenek tua? masih pagi sudah teriak-teriak" gerutu fuyuhiko yang berjalan pelan ke arah wanita tua itu.

wanita tua yang bernama lengkap Ramiella trivia griesha von familia itu hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku bocah kurang ajar yang telah tinggal 10 tahun lama nya di panti yang di asuh nya.

"Kenapa kau mencuri lagi, bocah? Hah?" dengus Ramiella.

"Kau kira serba kekurangan apa?" lanjut nya mendelik ke arah fuyuhiko.

"Panti sedang kekurangan uang, aku lapar, panti hanya bisa menghidupi makanan sehari-hari, itu pun seadanya" gumam pelan Fuyuhiko

kenyataan nya panti yang ditinggali fuyuhiko memang tak bergelimangan harta, sederhana, namun tak juga kekurangan

"tapi tak perlu sampai mencuri juga kan?" delik ramiella

"Mau bagaimana lagi? mana ada orang yang mau memberi makan orang miskin seperti ku" lanjut Fuyuhiko pelan

Ramiella yang mendengar nya hanya menghela napas panjang, ia tahu betapa sulit nya mendapatkan uang, terlebih lagi kota yang mereka tempati ini hanyalah kota yang terletak di ujung kerajaan, jarang ada orang yang datang, namun banyak orang yang pergi dari kota ini.

"sudah kan? aku pergi dulu" kata Fuyuhiko

"Kemana?"

"Hutan" balas singkat fuyuhiko

'_Naruto-sama, anak anda sudah tumbuh jadi lelaki yang sanggup menggoda kaum wanita' _batin Ramiella menatap langit

memang benar, walaupun masih berumur 10 tahun, Fuyuhiko telah memancarkan pesona nya tersendiri, dengan rambut putih seputih salju dan kulit nya yang putih tapi tak pucat seakan bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan. mata nya yang berwarna hitam seperti langit malam sekaan sanggup menyedot siapa saja yang melihat nya. tubuh nya berotot tak berlebihan di karenakan ia sering bermain dan berolahraga di hutan belakang panti menjadi nilai plus tersendiri untuk nya.

akibat nya nanyak sekali surat adopsi dari berbagai pihak yang ingin mengadopsi nya, yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Ramiella.

surat yang terletak bersamaan dengan keranjang fuyuhiko kecil menegaskan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang di perbolehkan untuk mengadopsi fuyuhiko

perintah raja adalah mutlak, terlebih jika raja tersebut adalah dewa, makhluk adi kuasa yang menguasai alam semesta.

'_Mungkin sudah waktu nya aku memberi surat itu kepada fuyuhiko' _batin Ramiella lagi.

Surat yang di tinggalkan bersamaan dengan Fuyuhiko bukan hanya surat pesan dari sang ayah, namun juga surat penerimaan di akademi kerajaan.

Di tempat Fuyuhiko

"Haah, menyebalkan" gerutu bocah berusia 10 tahun itu. dia berjalan tak tentu arah hingga tak sadar kalau ia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, ke wilayah terlarang yang tak boleh seorang manusia sekali pun di perboleh kan untuk memasuki nya

hari semakin berlalu, matahari yang tepat di tengah kepala tadi nya perlahan namun pasti telah berada di ufuk barat, sinar keemasan senja menutupi bumi.

"Sial!!! Aku lupa menandakan lokasi" geram fuyuhiko.

Perut nya tiba-tiba berbunyi seakan mintak diisi.

"Lapar" keluh nya sambil memegang perut nya. Mata nya melihat kesekeliling nya, tempat terlarang yang tak pernah di datangi nya.

"Apa tujuan Raja menjadikan tempat ini terlarang? tempat ini bahkan tak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali" kata nya pelan memecah kesunyian.

"Ara-ara-ara, mungkin itu karena aku"

suara tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan bocah berusia 10 tahun itu yang sontak melihat ke arah suara itu sambil memasang pose siaga.

ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah seorang wanita cantik, namun aneh nya tubuh nya bukan tubuh manusia, namun tubuh hewan melata yang bernama kan ular

"Kau-kau-kau..." gagap fuyuhiko. jujur ia tak pernah melihat makhluk seperti ini sebelum nya, namun bukan berarti ia tak tahu makhluk apa yang ada di depan nya.

Lamia

Alkisah, lamia dulu nya adalah seorang putri cantik, yang kecantikan memikat raja para dewa olympus, Zeus. Hera, Dewi pernikahan yang notabene nya adalah istri Zeus cemburu, ia mengutuk Lamia menjadi makhluk mengerikan berbadan setengah manusia setengah ular pemburu bayi.

"Lamia, Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" tanya fuyuhiko masih tetap siaga. mata nya fokus menatap Lamia dan lingkungan sekitar nya.

"Ahahahaha... kau cukup tenang untuk seukuran bocah, padahal yang lain berlsri terbirit-birit melihat ku" tawa Lamia mengerikan. suara nya melengking, gagak yang duduk di ranting-ranting beterbangan, di tambah suasa yang mulai gelap seakan menambah seram nya suasana

Fuyuhiko ysng mendengarnya menyipitkan mata nya dan berkata

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan manusia lain nya" "Tepat"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?ľ kata Fuyuhiko tajam

"Bukan kah itu sudah jelas? aku memakan mereka tentu saja, Aah bocah yang malang, nikmat sekali ekspresi mereka" desah Lamia senang, muka berseri-seri menceritakan nya

"Kau..." geram Fuyuhiko meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya

"Ara-ara... apa yang bisa di lakukan bocah tampan seperti mu kepada ku?" ejek Lamia.

"Kau tahu? aku tak keberatan menikmati setiap inchi tubuh mu dan memberi mu kenikmatan terlebih dahulu, sebelum aku menikmati daging mu yang pasti nya lezat.." lanjut lamia

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memberi mu kepuasan makhluk kotor" tukas Fuyuhiko

"KAU"

"MANUSIA LEMAH TAK BERGUNA SEPERTI MU JANGAN SOMBONG DULU BOCAH" bersamaan dengan itu Lamia bergerak cepat menuju fuyuhiko.

karena telah terbiasa berlari menghindari hewan di hutan, ia pun dapat menghindari nya dengan bergerak ke samping.

seakan tau pergerakan nya, lamia mengibaskan ekor nya ke pada fuyuhiko dan melemparkan ke pepohonan

"Aaaaaa"

teriakan kesakitan fuyuhiko bergema di tengah hutan yang gelap. ia batuk darah yang menunjukkan betapa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya fuyuhiko tak percaya.

"Mudah saja, menurutmu sudah berapa ribu tahun aku hidup? Aku sudah sering melihat pergerakan sia-sia manusia"

tawa mengerikan menggema di hutan terlarang.

"Inilah akhirnnya!"

bersamaan dengan itu lamia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju fuyuhiko yang tak berdaya.

'sial'

TING...

Cakar Lamia yang akan mencakar wajah fuyuhiko tiba-tiba terhenti mengenai batangan besi yang tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapan fuyuhiko.

"SIAPA YANG MENGANGGU KENCAN KU?" murka lamia. wajah cantik nya menghitam.

"Aku yakin aku lah yang telah melakukan nya"

suara lembut menggema di dalam hutan. Lamia dan Fuyuhiko menoleh ke arah bulan yang jadi sumber suara itu

tampak lah, sosok menghalangi sinar bulan purnama yang tengah menyinari bumi dengan segala keanggunan nya

"Kau siapa?" bingung Fuyuhiko, mata nya menajam, tahu kalau sosok tersebut bulan lah manusia biasa.

meski masih kecil, ia sudah mampu merasakan tingkatan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh makhluk hidup.

"KAU-kau-kau..." gagap Lamia, ia tahu siapa sosok yang menghentikan nya. mengingat bahwa sosok yang tengah berdiri megah di udara menghalangi sinar rembulan ini adalah sosok yang pernah membunuh nya 10 tahun lalu.

"Lama tak bertemu lamia" mata sosok itu bersinar menatap lamia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuyuhiko lagi, tatapan nya semakin tajam.

"Aku..."


	4. Full Moon Princess

"Nama ku Reya Pollion, Pewaris Bangsawan Pollion yang berkuasa atas 7 Pulau bagian Selatan, Kerajaan Pallas" kata sosok yang menghalangi sinar rembulan dengan lembut.

"Reya Pollion? Apa yang di lakukan salah seorang Bangsawan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Fuyuhiko.

Jujur saja, ia tak mengerti mengapa ada bangsawan yang datang ke ujung kerajaan seperti tempat ini. Ia pikir semua bangsawan tak mau menginjak kan kaki nya di tempat kumuh ujung kerajaan seperti kota ini.

"Keluarga Pollion adalah keluarga bangsawan yang di tunjuk oleh Raja Naruto Pallas untuk menjaga dan membawahi 7 Pulau bagian selatan di kerajaan pallas" jawab sosok itu.

sosok bernama Reya Pollion yang tengah mengambang di langit itu perlahan-lahan turun menapak kan kaki nya di hutan terlarang.

Wuss

Dalam sekejap seluruh hutan yang gelap bersinar keperakan, angin bertiup lembut, daun-daun berguguran seakan menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

'Dia kelihatan nya masih muda, sekitar 20 an' batin Fuyuhiko setelah cahaya perak terang meredup.

tampak lah seorang gadis cantik, rambut nya berwarna hitam gelap di ikat ekor kuda, badan nya langsing seperti model kelas atas, memakai pakaian serba hitam, dan jubah dengan lambang keluarga Pollion berwarna perak

di leher nya tergantung manis sebuah liontin keluarga bangsawan Pollion, berwarna perak bersinar memantulkan sinar bulan.

Wajah nya cantik, kulit nya seputih susu, kontras dengan mata nya dengan pupil hitam bagaikan langit malam dan iris mata berbentuk bintang.

"Atas Nama keluarga ku, kau akan ku musnahkan, Lamia" kata nya lembut namun menjanjikan kematian kepada lamia.

'Sial, Sial, sial, sial! kenapa bangsawan bisa ada di kota kecil ini, ku kira aku bisa makan lezat di kota ini' pikir Lamia

"Kau tak serius kan, akan membunuhku?" kata Lamia cemas

Slash...

"AAAAaaaaaaaaa!"

teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Lamia, darah merah kekuningan menjijikkan menggenang di tanah. Luka sayatan tak beraturan menggores tubuh setengah manusia, setengah ular tersebut.

Cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari ribuan pisau perak, menyinari tubuh Lamia, namun aneh nya cahaya yang seharus nya tak mampu menyakiti malah menyayat Lamia hingga memutus Sendi nya, Urat nya, Pembuluh darah nya, serta seluruh raga nya.

Wussh...

Hanya hening yang tertinggal seiring hilang nya makhluk durjana pemakan bayi itu.

Hanya tersisa segumpal darah merah kehitaman di tanah tempat lamia berada sebelum nya

"Terima kasih.."

Ucapan lirih hampir tak terdengar terucap dari bibir fuyuhiko.

Reya melirik nya sekilas, namun mata nya terbelalak merasakan aura yang familiar yang menguar dari tubuh kecil Fuyuhiko

'Aura ini...'

"Adik kecil, siapa nama mu?" tanya Reya.

"Fuyuhiko"

wuss

Angin tetiba bertiup kencang, salju mulai berjatuhan yang menambah keanehan, mengingat hari itu masuk kedalam musim panas.

"HAHAHAHA"

Tawa menggelar di hutan yang sepi itu.

Belum selesai keanehan yang terjadi, tetoba fuyuhiko dikejutkan dengan tindakan tak terduga dari Reya. Reya membungkuk kan diri nya di hadapan Fuyuhiko.

"Oi... apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Fuyuhiko kebingungan.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan saya, tuan muda."

"Tuan muda?"

"Ya... Saya merasakan aura sang raja menguar dari tubuh anda, dan angin serta barusan menguatkan spekulasi saya"

"Apa?"

Fuyuhiko bukan lah anak yang bodoh, malahan ia termasuk ke dalam anak terpandai di pimggiram kerajaan tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa otak nya tak mampu memproses apa yang baru di ucapkan Reya. Ia tentu mengetahui siapa sang raja yang di maksud oleh Reya.

"Ta-ta-tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku tinggal di panti asuhan di pinggir kerajaan sejak lahir, bagaimana mungkin aku jafi anak nya?" gumam fuyuhiko tak percaya. Jujur, sulit bagi nya mempercayai nya. Kalau benar ia adalah anak sang raja, mengapa ia tak tinggal bersama nya. Apakah ia anak yang tak diinginkan? Apakah ia dibuang karena tak punya kekuatan apa-apa?

Ribuan pertanyaan berputar di kepala nya, Reya seakan bisa melihat gerigi berputar cepat di kepala Fuyuhiko.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku dapat memastikan kalau kau adalah anak nya. Anak sang Raja, Lord Naruto Pallas"

Duaarrrrr

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan memercikkan api di hutan yang gelap itu. Pohon terbakar, bau ozon tercium jelas di area itu.

"Ughh"

Reya terjatuh dan menyandarkan diri nya di pedang nya, ia seakan tersiksa mencium bau ozon yang kuat itu.

"Heee... Ternyata benar perkiraan ku"

Suara dingin menyentakkan pikiran kedua nya. Dari kegelapan keluar sosok yang tak jelas status nya, apakah kawan ataupun lawan.

"Kau-" tak selesai perkataan Reya, tubuh nya tiba-tiba terbang ke langit. Mulut nya mengeluarkan darah.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Fuyuhiko

"Ini lah yang terjadi" balas sosok itu.

'Apa dia membaca pikiran ku?' pikir fuyuhiko panik.

"Aku memang dapat membaca pikiran mu, adik kecil" kata sosok itu.

"HAAAA? Adik kecil?" tanya Fuyuhiko.

"Lari" terdengar suara lirih Reya

"Hahahaha... Kenapa kau terkejut adik kecil?" tanya sosok itu.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau jadi kakak ku...?" tanya Fuyuhiko.

"Itu mudah, ketika ayah bercinta dengan artemis di bulan, sperma nya kebetulan jatuh mengenai ibu ku, kau tau adik kecil? Dewa dan Manusia itu berbeda... Sperma dewa pun bisa menghamili apapun bahkan laki-laki meski ia tak bercinta dengan nya, jadi wajar saja ibu hamil meski sperma ayah hanya secara tidak sengaja terminum oleh ibu. Dan kenapa aku bisa jadi kakak mu, tentu saja karena aku lebih dulu lahir dari mu" ujar sosok itu.

Awan yang menutupi bulan telah pergi menampilkan sosok itu. Ternyata itu adalah seorang pemuda berusia kisaran 17-19 tahun. Namun, sinar mata nya menunjukkan usia nya lebih tua dari itu. Dia seperti fuyuhiko versi dewasa, hanya saja rambut nya berwarna biru tua.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuyuhiko. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mempercayai omongan sosok yang mengaku kakak nya ini.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Author ucapkan "Marhaban ya Ramadhan, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin" Semoga dosa kita di ampuni oleh-Nya


End file.
